Turned Rightside Up
by narutogirl17
Summary: Isabella is trying to start anew in the town of Forks, Washington. Suffering from heartbreak, she doesn't think that she can be worth it. Can anybody turn her life right side up?
1. Chapter 1

Driving through Forks, Washington was like a breath a fresh air to me. I'm sooo glad that my dad got an offer to become the Chief of Police here. I couldn't stand another minute in North Carolina. Not that I didn't love it there. I just needed to get away. Or, more to the point, get over heartbreak. It's no news, really. Every teenager goes through, whether she wants to admit it or not. I know one thing's for sure, though. I am not getting involved with any boy until my Senior year.

I was pulled out of my silent reverie by the sound of the car's engine shutting off. Looking through the side window, I could make out a two-story house through the sheeting rain that had suddenly started to fall. It had a wrap-around front paint was off-white with blue shutters on the windows. Under the windows were built-in flower beds that already had daises in them. It was nice change from the ostentatious house we had back home.

Getting out, I made my way to the back of the car. Opening the trunk, I took my bags out one by one, and heaved them to the front porch. My dad came out and brought them inside from the rain. The porch was soaked. My parents had already shipped their luggage here before hand since I spent most of my summer with my best friend, Alice and needed my clothes. The last bag was heavy so I had to heave it to get it out. In the process I slipped on the wet concrete somehow and landed flat on my ass, dirtying my new jeans.

"Damn it!" I tried to get up but thanks to my blessed ability to slip on even the flattest of surfaces I slipped and fell again.

"May I help a lady in distress?" a deep voice said.

I looked up through the rain that was pelting my face, trying to see the the person who belonged to the voice.

Oh...my...god...

I don't think I exaggerate when I say this guy was a total god. He put the male race to shame with his dark curly hair, baby blues and dimpled smile. He face was round and childlike but his body was anything but. His arms were freaking huge. If I were to hug him, I'd go missing. And don't forget to mention the abs on this guy. I could practically see them because he was soaking wet. I mean, if you have an eight pack, for crying out loud don't wear a shirt! Especially if you look like that. All in all, in my opinion, he was definitely something to look at. He held out his hand. When I didn't respond, he introduced himself.

"I'm Emment. Emment McCarty. And your new next door neighbor."

Well, doesn't my day just get better and better. He peeked into the trunk of the car. "Do you need help with this?" He pointed to the large suitcase that landed me in this position in the first place. I nodded, unable to speak. My anger was totally forgotten by now. He reached out and took the suitcase out the trunk and lifted me off the ground by putting his hand around my waist at the same time. Gulp.

"Sorry about that," He said when he let me go. I stumbled a bit. "It's just that the ground doesn't look very comfortable."

"It isn't." I blushed. "Isabella Swan. But call me Bella please," I said as I tried to get most of the wet dirt off the back of my jeans.

"Bella. A pretty name for a pretty girl." He said.

I blushed. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." He smiled with a hint of amusement on his face. OMG! Did I just say that out loud? Well, it's a damn lie anyway! He's fucking GORGEOUS! Trying to change the subject I spoke again.

"So what's the name of the the school around here?" What? I said TRIED to change the subject.

He raised his eyebrows but answered anyway, "Um...Forks High School." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. Who names a school after a kitchen utensil, right?" I started laughing.

"Bella?" My dad shouted from inside.

"Coming!" I yelled over my shoulder. I turned to him. "You want to come out of the rain? It can't be too comfortable." I repeated his statement.

He laughed. "It isn't. Are you sure it'll be okay with your Dad?"

"Yeah. It's better to establish your meeting now than to find out from my Mom. Are you okay with that?" I gestured to the my stubborn suitcase.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. I have these." He showed off his muscles, flexing them.

"Okay then. Come on." I said in a small voice and turned around before he saw my face and started walking towards the house, Emment lugging the last bag behind me.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that all your stuff is upstairs in your bedroom. You can start unpacking when you want." He said, looking over my shoulder at Emment, who dropped the bag onto the porch floor with a thud.

"I'll do it later. Thanks." I said, trying to keep his attention on me. Apparently it wasn't working.

"You gonna introduce me to your friend?" He put a slight emphasis on friend. Oh, boy. Here we go.

"Dad, this is Emment McCarty. Emment McCarty, this is my Dad." I introduced them with the hand movements and everything. If not with a bit of an exaggeration.

"Good afternoon, sir." He shook my Dad's hand. My Dad nodded. So I continued speaking before he said something that embarrassed me.

"Emment was just helping me with my luggage because it was too heavy for me to carry. He's our next door neighbor."

"You didn't injure yourself, did you?"

"It's nothing. I just fell. Nothing serious." I reassured him. Emment barely contained his snicker. I glared at him sideways. Lucky Dad was too busy hauling the luggage through the door to notice.

"Bella, your Mom ordering take out so you don't have to cook tonight."

I don't think I would be able to seeing that there's nothing in the house to eat. But I answered anyway. "Alright, Dad."

He grunted as he pulled the bag upstairs one step at a time. "Nice to meet you, Emment. Have a good night." That was Dad Code for Say Goodbye to Emment.

"You too, sir." He turned to me. "I guess I got to go, huh?"

I nodded. "Yep. Don't fret. He's not always like this."

"No worries. I fully expected it." He assured me.

"So, good night then?" I asked.

"Yeah, good night." He walked backwards off the porch.

Smiling, I closed the door. Sliding down to the floor with a sigh.I walked wobbly upstairs, still in a trance from my Emment-induced daze. I mean, nobody should look that gorgeous. I don't mind, though. It just means that I have something to look forward to tomorrow. Opening my bedroom door, I saw everything was here and my room was bare. Save for the bed. And the dresser draw and mirror. And my shelf. You get my meaning! All of my personal stuff had yet to gain residence to their proper place. Yeah. What I just said. I flopped onto my unmade bed and called it a night. The last I remember thinking was how I didn't set my alarm clock.

_Where the hell am I? I look around. It's some kind of meadow. There are wildflowers everywhere but because of the moonlight, they were shades of blue, white, and black. A ring of tress surrounded the meadow, the darkness creating a leafy wall and making it more dream-like than anything. A twig snapped to my left. I spin around and just about die. It was Emment in all his naked glory._

_I never know someone could hide so much muscle into one shirt. And don't even get me started on the package. That was a gift from the gods himself. His hair flopped in front of his gorgeous blue eyes. And he was giving me his panty-dropping smirk as he strode over to me purposely. Now I know I'm dreaming. I think I just lost the feeling in my knees. But amazingly, I keep standing. That is, until he placed a very warm hand on my hip and ducked his head to devour my mouth with his. I didn't even fight him. I didn't want to. His tongue pushed into my mouth, and swirled around, tasting me as I did him. He reached and wound his fingers into my hair, bringing my face closer to his. After a minute, he pulled back, letting me breathe and started kissing down my neck onto my shoulders. I lost my breath again._

_Unable to take it anymore, my knees gave out, only to be lifted up by my sex god of the night. He laid me softly on the ground and proceeded to press open-mouthed kisses on my body, slowly making his way down. I shuddered. His hands were still on my hips, grabbing and squeezing my flesh. It was when he swirled his tongue in and around my belly button that I realized I was naked as well. I guess I should have realized that sooner, but I was too far gone to care. I lifted my hips to his mouth begging for more. He smirked against my heated skin, but gave me what I wanted. He released his hand from my right hip and inserted two fingers into me while he lowered his mouth to my clit. I moaned in pleasure._

_"Oh…god…Emment…yes…"_

_He started moving faster, adding another digit, curling his fingers and hitting that special spot that made me gasp in ecstasy. My legs started shaking and I thrashed my head from side to side. My hands flew down to grab his hair as I ground into him. Seeming to enjoy it, he moaned into me, sending me higher than ever before. He didn't let me go easily, though. Every time I came to the periphery of the white hot pleasure that I wanted so badly, he stopped and blew on me keeping me back. He did this several times until I was practically begging._

_"Your wish, my command."_

_He picked up his speed yet again, but it didn't take much, a few more thrusts from his talented fingers and I was gone, catapulted from the cliff I was balancing on, lights exploding from behind my eyes. As I came down, I smiled as I felt him kiss his way up my body._

_"Where in the world did you learn that from? I've never come so hard in my life." I was breathing so hard, I barely got the words out in one breathe._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_Wait, that wasn't Emment's voice. This voice belonged to someone else. Someone I had never thought to see ever again._

_As if sensing my suddenly tense body, James looked at me and smirked._

I sat bolt upright in my bed, struggling for breath. I tried to bring my knees up to my chin but I became conscious of the fact that I was tangled up in the sheets. Reaching my hand up, I brushed my hair out of my face and saw I was completely drenched in sweat. Looking out my window, I saw that it was still dark and seeing that it was early, I decided not to go back to bed. Instead, I got out of bed, grabbed my towel and made my way towards the shower. When I felt clean enough, I got out, dried off, threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, threw my hair into a ponytail and started opening boxes and putting away my things. In no time, my bedroom was just the way it was before I left Arizona.

Going down the hall, I noticed that my parents had probably stayed up most of the night unpacking the boxes. Everything was in order. The pictures were on the wall, the curtains for the windows were hung, and as I arrived in the kitchen, the pots were put up, and the microwave was plugged in; it said 2:00. Damn! It's that early?! Well, I guess I better find something to do because I'd rather get a tetanus shot than go back to sleep.

I wandered through the house, marveling at how my parents got this much done in such a short time. When I got to the back door, I remembered that my father had purchased a hammock and more than likely hung it up in the yard. Sure enough, as my eyes adjusted to the dark outside, they focused on the white hammock, swaying gently in the night breeze. It was practically calling me.

_Bella…Bella…come lay on me, Bella…._

"Bella!" I jumped slightly as a whispered yell came from my right.

Squinting, I saw that it was Emment, waving me over. I glanced over at the hammock longingly before slowly making my way over to him. Once I got to his back deck, he motioned for me to sit down on one of the lounge chairs, which with I did with a huff. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the gentle wind that had picked up. He chuckled.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

I opened one eye and scowled at him. "Something like that."

"Me either."

"What's keeping you awake?" I asked. Anything to keep him talking.

"It's nothing really. I'm excited about tomorrow." He looked at me and winked.

"Oh? And pray tell, what has you so excited about tomorrow?"

"Well, first I'm finally trying out for the football team this year. Couldn't do it last year cause' only Juniors and Seniors are allowed. And second, I get to escort my gorgeous new next door neighbor to her classes tomorrow."

I blushed and shook my head.

"And what makes you think this gorgeous neighbor of yours would want you to show her to her classes?"

"Well, first there's the fact that you can't stop staring at me. And then there's that tell-tale blush you get every time I talk or even look at you."

"I thought we were speaking in the third person." I blushed again.

He pointed at me. "There it is!" He smiled.

I smiled back but then it faded. Him calling me gorgeous had me thinking about what my ex told me three months before I left Arizona.

_"James I'm leaving in a few weeks."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. But I just wanted to ask you something. Will you wait for me?"_

_"Will I wait for you?"_

_"Yeah, I mean it's only for two years, this year I'll be a Junior and then it's one more year until I can come back and attend college here with you."_

_I was naïve back then. Thinking everybody deserved a happy ending. James and I were together for five months when I told him I loved him. He said it back of course and I was more than happy. I had a boyfriend that cared for me. Well, was I in for the shock of my life._

_He stared at me after I finished. Then he started to smile. I thought that he was going to say yes. What I heard was the complete opposite. He walked up to me, and put his hand under my chin and stared into my eyes._

_"Sweetheart," He chuckled. "What makes you think you're that special?"_

_My jaw dropped as he walked away, shaking his head and laughing. I stayed in my room for weeks and cried my eyes out. My friend Alice came by and tried to get me to tell her what was wrong, but I kept it bottled up. She eventually found out and wanted to get her boyfriend Jasper to kiss his ass, but I begged her not to. I didn't think I was worth it. When I was at the airport, she came to tell me goodbye._

_"I'm going to miss you soooo much!" She wrapped her arms around my middle and squeezed._

_"I'm going to miss you, too." I had stopped crying over James but it still hurts._

_As the intercom announced the call to Forks, Washington, she grabbed my face in her tiny hands and looked intently into my eyes._

_"Whatever happens here, Bella. Promise me that you will move on from it. You are starting anew. And that means new life, new school, new friends,-"_

_"New boyfriend?"_

_"Not necessarily, but yes, that too. You need to let what happened with James go. He was not worth it. Don't let him bring you down. Pull yourself together. I am coming for summer break and I want to see you smiling, understand?"_

_I nodded. She narrowed her eyes. I sighed._

_"Yes, Alice."_

_"Good, now get your butt on that plane and be happy. I'll see you soon."_

"Hellloooo! Anybody in there! Earth to Bella!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. I was just…."

"No need to explain, I know I'm hot. It's not a bad thing to daydream about me."

I shook my head and smiled. It was silent for a minute. I used it to figure out how to do this without losing my dignity in the process.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I looked into the night as I spoke. "I was just wondering…." I took a deep breathe. "Why do you pay attention to me? I'm sure you better things to do with your time. Why does it have to be with me?"

"Why, do you think you're not worth my time?" He asked, looking at me. But I refused to meet his gaze.

"Honestly, no. I don't."

He turned his whole body toward me and leaned forward. "Bella, look at me." I sigh and unwillingly lift my eyes to his.

"Let me tell you something right now. Whoever put this sick thought into your head that you're not worth it, they need a kick to the head. You are worth it. Your parents know your worth. Your friends know you're worth it…..I think you're worth it." He whispered the last part.

My eyes widened. Did he just say what I think he just said? He thinks I'm worth it? I can't have heard that correctly.

"If you give me a chance, I'll prove it to you." He smiled and looked at me with such tenderness, I wanted to cry. Maybe this is what Alice was talking about.

"I'd like that."

He grinned and started to raise his hand to my face. He couldn't want to kiss me already? But his hand changed direction halfway to my face. He reached around and pulled loose my ponytail, fanning it around my shoulders.

"That's better." He whispered. I blushed and looked at him. He gazed back. After a while I looked away. Clearing my throat, I stood up.

"I think it's time for me to go."

"Yeah, I guess you should. I gotta get going to. He stood up as well. "I got a day of fun to plan for tomorrow." He flashed me a smile and waved goodnight.

I laughed. "I can't wait. Goodnight." I waved as I walked off the porch.

"Goodnight, Bella. See you tomorrow."

Walking through my back door, I looked back. He was still standing there watching me. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me, locking it. Making my way upstairs, I went into the bathroom, catching my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were red from blushing so much. I didn't think that was possible. Shaking my head at myself, I went into my bedroom, closing the door. I took off my sweatshirt and retrieved a sports bra from my drawer. Getting into bed, I drew the covers up to my chest. It didn't take much time for me to fall asleep. When I did, I did it with a smile. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The covers were torn violently off my body, waking me instantly.

"Rise and shine! First day of school!" My mom sang.

I groaned rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head. Then, remembering what today meant, I shot out of bed and into the bathroom, contemplating what to do with my hair.

"Well, somebody's excited."

"Yeah, you know, new school year and all that." I said as I picked at my hair. It was all knotted. Crap.

"Uh-huh. And this has nothing to do with the boy next door?"

I popped my head out of the bathroom and gaped at her incredulously.

"How did you know about him?"

"You think I didn't see you fall flat on your tushie yesterday? I saw the look that you gave him when he said he goes to Forks High."

"You were listening?"

She just smirked and walked downstairs. "I'll have coffee ready when you're done."

Shaking my head, I went back to trying to decide what to do with the disaster that I called my hair.

I could flat iron it. I thought. But that takes way too much time...I got it!

Grabbing the curling iron, I plugged it in. Putting a shower cap over my head, I got into the shower and scrubbed my body till it was squeaky clean. Again. Flying to my bedroom clad in only my towel, I started throwing clothes all over the place attempting to find something suitable for the first day of school. Something that says I'm-super-hot-but-I'm-not-a-slut kind of outfit. After what seemed like hours of searching, I came up with a dark blue fitted blouse with a ruffle front with dark wash skinny jeans and white sandals. Appropriate, yes. I mean, I am a Junior this year. No more hoodies and sneakers. This is a new Bella and she is coming out of her shell at last. It only took a couple minutes to brush out my hair curl it at the ends then I was walking down the stairs humming I'm comin' out by Diana Ross.

"Bella, where's your bag?" My mom asked as she gave me my morning coffee. I took a sip while she waited for me to answer. Mmm…so good.

"It's the first day of school, Mom. We're not really going to do anything today. Besides, when I get my schedule, I'll have the information to go and get the supplies that are needed for the rest of the school year."

She raised her eyebrows. "Which you plan on doing when?"

"Afterschool." was my immediate answer.

"And who's going to take you? Your father hasn't had time to get your car ready to get here."

I almost choked on my coffee. I hadn't though of that. Speaking of which, how am I going to get to school? Oh, shitshitshit!

"I can give her a ride, Mrs. Swan."

"And just who might you be?" she asked. Her tone was sharp, but she was looking a bit giddy.

"Oh, sorry! Where are my manners? Emment McCarty at your service."

I turned around to see my mom shaking hands with my sexy next door neighbor. He pulled back and looking at me and smiling.

"You ready to go?"

I glanced at my mom. She rolled her eyes.

"Go on! Before you're father gets out the bathroom and gives poor Emment the Spanish Inquisition." She kissed my cheek and bid me goodbye. As we stepped off the porch, I noticed it had drizzled a bit from the time I fell asleep this morning till now. There was morning dew and rain everywhere. Emment noticed my hesitation and stopped.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little wetness?" he smirked. Was he flirting with me? Two can play that game.

I answered with my hand on my hip "No. I just don't want to get all sticky before I get to school." I gave him my most innocent smile.

His jaw dropped. After a second it was gone, replaced by a dimpled smile.

"Okay, that's cool. I'll just bring the car around. Stay right there." He gave me a stern look that had me laughing and dashed off to his house. Score one for Bella. It wasn't long before I heard the purr of an engine. The car pulled up to the curb. My jaw dropped.

"Is that a…" I was speechless.

"2012 COPO Camaro convertible? Why yes, yes it is. How did you know?" He chuckled and got out of the car and opened the passenger day for me.

"Milady." He held out his hand for me to take. Such a gentleman. When I got in, he jogged around and got in, and we were off. I never gave it much thought but as I gazed out of my window at the surroundings, I had to admit Forks was actually beautiful. Being that rain had just fallen, the leaves of the trees sparkled subtly in the daylight. Even the rotten logs had a sort of order to the way they lay on the ground. Like they were placed there by Mother Nature herself. What can I say, once you get past all the green, you start to see things.

"You look beautiful today, Bella. Is all that for me?"

"Maybe. Now focused on the road. Before the only thing I'm wearing is a hospital gown."

"I wouldn't care." He looked at me. I pointed at the road. He laughed, shaking his head.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, I started to notice the stares that people were giving me. Emment had the top down, so I couldn't hide my face without looking stupid.

"Why are people staring at us?" I said nervously.

"Oh, yeah." He said sheepishly. "I kind of forgot to mention that I'm kind of one of the most popular students here." He ducked his head, bracing himself.

I turned to look at him in disbelief . "Kind of popular?" I said skeptically. "I seriously doubt that. They're acting as if Taylor Lautnor was here."

"That would be totally awesome if he did that."

I glared at him. "Sorry." He ducked his head again and parked the car. He pressed a button on the dashboard. The top started to go up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me drive you to school if I did." He confessed as he turned the engine off.

"Huh?"

"Your mom says you don't really like being in the center of attention. So I kept the subject of my popularity from you until we got here." He explained. "You're not gonna avoid me now, are you?" he smirked at me but I could see the apprehension in his eyes.

He had hit the nail on the head. I didn't like being in the center of attention. At all. I looked toward the front of the school. Some kids had stopped to stare at the car while some brazenly bent down to take a peek through the windshield. Well, I guess I'll just have to get used to it. I took a deep breathe and answered him.

"No, I'm not. I'll just have to get used to it." I repeated my self advice. He gave me a mega-watt smile and turned to get out but stopped.

"Stay." He said for the second time that morning.

Confused, I watched him walk around and open my door. Oh, boy.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Are you kidding? My mom would kill me if she knew I wasn't treating a lady like a lady. Plus, I want to show you off." He helped me out and twirled me around.

"Quit it!" I said, giggling.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. Damn, his hand is huge! It swallowed mine whole.

"I have to tell you, I am going to be kind of possessive with you today and most likely for the rest of the year." He said, almost conversationally.

I raised my eyebrows at him, ignoring the frowning cheerleaders on the front steps. "And why is that?"

"Well, there are some boys in this school that are lady-stealers," he nodded faintly towards a bronze-haired guy with green eyes to my left. He was surrounding by girls trying to get his attention but he was to busy looking at me. He winked at me. I looked away.

"And I just want to let them know you're not available." He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I smirked.

"Well then, I guess I'm allowed to do the same thing then, right? I mean, first come, first serve and all that." I looked at him from underneath my eyelashes. I giggled when he started gaping like a fish. He came finally found his voice and scratched the back of his head.

"Um...yeah...I...I guess so..." He stuttered. Ha! Two for Bella.

We slowed to a stop outside of a door that said Main Office. Stepping inside, we walked up to the front desk and rang the little bell that had a little sign next to it that said:

**Ring Only Once! Thank You**.

Emment pressed it repeatedly.

"I know you all can read the sign! Only once!" A portly woman came out from behind a pile of papers. She looked irritated.

"Sorry, Ms. Cope. I just needed to get my new friend here her schedule." Emment smiled.

"Oh! Hello, Emment! Good to see you." The woman's face lit up when she saw him.

"And who is your friend?" She smiled at me, her eyes crinkling at the corners. I held out my hand.

"Isabella Maria Swan." I stated.

"Oh! You're new! I've been waiting all morning to see you!" She exclaimed, shaking my hand. Seeing my confused look she continued.

"Your father talked on and on about you over the phone, dear. He just wouldn't stop." She laughed. Yeah, that sounds like Dad. She bustled around for a moment.

"Aha! Found it!" She pulled out a folder. She came to the counter and placed the folder in my hand.

"Okay, your schedule is in there along with a map of the school." She pointed at the folder. "Oh, I almost forgot." She reached into a draw on the desk and pulled out a stack of papers that were put together like sticky notes. She tore one off and gave it to me.

"Give that to each of your teachers. They will sign it and then you bring it back at the end of the day. And then you're all set." She smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Cope."

"You're welcome, dear. Have a good day! You too, Emment!" She waved after me as I left with Emment.

"Thank you!" we said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

As we walked down the crowded hallway, he spoke. "So what's you're first class?" He asked, gesturing to the folder.

Opening it up, I looked it over. Shit! "Looks like I have Calculus first." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I hate any form of Math. I suck at it."

"Well, lucky for you," he tapped my nose with his finger. I wrinkled it. "I happen to be top of my class in that field. All you have to do is ask." He looked away, waiting.

"Emment McCarty, will you please help me with Calculus?" I gave him my pouty face that I pulled especially for my father. And just like my father, he fell victim to it.

"Now who could say no to that face?" He said.

"Nobody yet." I smiled.

"Well, you just found yourself a personal tutor. But I demand payment." We had stopped outside my first class. I wasn't wondering how we had gotten here. I wasn't surprised at all. I was glad he was here; I would have looked like a wandering fool if he wasn't. I leaned against the wall, arms folded.

"And what payment would that be, Mr. McCarty?" I inquired, eyebrows raised. He turned and tilted his head toward me, pointing at his cheek.

"Plant one right here."

Giggling, I bent forward and planted two kisses on his cheek. Just as I opened the door to the classroom, he spoke.

"What was the second one for?" he asked.

"For being kind enough to show a girl to her classes." I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Aww shucks, Miss Bella," he said in a southern accent. "It wasn't nothing."

"Thank you anyway," I giggle. "But remember, there's more where that came from." I flirted.

Scoring another point for me, I started through the door. A hand wrapped around my waist and a voice whispered in my ear.

"That's a good thing. Because I won't stop at just two." Snickering, he let go and walked down the hall.

"See you at the end of class, Bella!" He yelled, causing passersby to jump and look around. I guess I didn't get that point after all.

Walking into class, I sat down close to the back. I didn't want to sit in the front so the teacher could constantly call on me. Sitting down, I waited for the instructor to arrive.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

Turning, I saw kind, brown eyes looking back into mine. She wore glasses but they fit her look nicely. She had brown hair that had highlights in them and a nice smile.

"I prefer Bella but yes, I am she."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Angela Keyes. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Likewise." I answered, shaking her hand.

"I heard that you just moved from North Carolina. How do like Forks?"

Wow. News travels real fast in this place, doesn't it?

"It's gotten better since yesterday." I said secretly.

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday." I said with slight laugh.

"Oh, I got it. This had to do with Emment McCarty, right?"

"Why would you think that?" I said, surprised.

"It's just I was sitting in the back when you came in and I saw you kiss him on the cheek. Twice."

"Oh, that." I looked away. I didn't want anybody thinking I threw myself at the first available guy.

"No, it's okay. I'm Emment's best friend's girlfriend. I know all there is to know about Emment."

"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked, curious.

"Jasper Hale." She gushed.

"Let me guess. He's popular, right?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter to me. I would rather he didn't have it. I like him just the way he is." I was really starting to like Angela. She's kind of like me. She just doesn't have attention issues and is clumsy as shit.

"Here he comes now." She said, looking towards the door. Looking towards the front, I saw two boys come in.

They were built similarly but one had chin-length blonde hair and the other was bronze-haired. It was disarrayed to look like he's just gotten out of bed. I recognized him as the guy who'd winked at me on the stairs. The blonde-haired guy I'm guessing was Jasper because he came up and kissed her, took her hand and pulled her to a pair of desks next to mine. The only available seat was next to me and since Bronze-Hair hadn't taken a seat, I guess he was going to sit there. He was talking to a girl with dirty-blonde hair sitting in the front of the class. Every few seconds she would giggle and it irritated me to no end. It reminded me of how I was when I was with...him. Angela gave me a sympathetic smile from her seat. I guess she knew him as well.

The teacher arrived and shooed Bronze-Hair away from the giggling idiot. At the same moment, I remembered the slip of paper that Ms. Cope gave me for the teacher to sign. I got up and walked to the teacher's desk, where he organizing papers. On the way, I passed Bronze-Hair and felt him grab my ass. In one movement, I turned around and punched him square in the face. He fell back against the desk, clutching his face and looking pretty shocked.

"Next time, think before you touch a girl's ass. You never know what might happen. m'kay pumpkin?" I smiled and, ignoring the stares of my fellow classmates, continued the next few inches to the teacher, who was standing up and looking at me. I handed the paper to him.

"Ms. Cope said that I had to give this to you."

"So you're Isabella Marie Swan?" he said looking at the paper. I nodded. He signed the paper and gave it back to me.

"Well, Miss Swan. I have to inform you that there is no fighting in my classroom." He said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you not see what just happened there? He grabbed my ass! That is sexual harassment!" I exclaimed. By now, the whole class was watching.

"There is also no cursing in my classroom." He turned to Bronze-Hair, who was still holding his face. "Edward, go to the nurse, please. I don't want blood on my floor." Edward, huh? As he walked past me, he tripped on a pencil that somebody in the front row had dropped. He barely caught himself on the door frame. I couldn't hold the snicker that came out. He glared at me as he walked out. I waved sweetly.

"Hope you feel better." I called after him.

The teacher sighed. "Miss Swan, have a seat please. Remember what I've told you."

Frowning, I made my way to my seat. This is a new reason to add to my list of why I hate math subjects. The teachers are total fuckheads. A piece of paper slid under my hand. Opening it I read it:

Angela

Oh, my god! I can't believe you did that! So cool. You are officially my best friend. He deserved it.

Jasper

Great job, Bella! I've been itching to do that for weeks. You just saved me the trouble. Thanks.

I smiled. Looking at them I gave them a thumbs-up.

"Okay, class. I know it's the first day so I'm just going to give you a packet."

He got up with a stack of papers and started passing them out to each student.

"This packet relays all the rules of this classroom," he glanced at me. "And the expectations that I'm sure, if you want to pass this course, you'll meet flawlessly. You will have quizzes every Friday. That doesn't count this Friday, since today is the first day. The quiz will be on Monday, which gives you time to study. Tests will be every other week. There will be no excuses for repeated tardiness. I hope you all understand that. Unless you have pass from home, and a genuine pass at that, Mr. Hale." He stopped and looked at Jasper, who smiled. "Or a doctor's note saying you were out sick, you will be marked as late in my book."

He turned his back to get more papers from his desk. I took the opportunity to give him the bird and stick my tongue out. Kind of immature, I know. But I couldn't help it. It was irresistible. Angela and Jasper tried to cover their laughs behind fake coughs.

"Miss Keyes, Mr. Hale. Is there anything you would like to share with the class?" He looked at them over his glasses. They shook their heads.

"Okay, then. Do not let this continue. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my classroom." I raised my eyebrows. Is this guy serious? Just then, Edward decided to make his grand entrance. With a redder-than-tomato nose. I guess I didn't punch it hard enough to break it.

"Ah, Mr. Mason. You've returned. Have a seat." He wrote something on a sheet of paper and returned to the front of the class. Edward walked forward and sat down in the chair next to mine. He saw my note under my hand and tried to reach for it. Is he dense? I balled it up and shoved it down my shirt. He hesitated. I raised my eyebrows. He frowned and looked to the front of the class. I smirked.

"We will do no work today, but tomorrow we will start the first lesson. Please keep your voices down for the next fifteen minutes." And then he sat down at his desk and started writing. Well, he didn't say to stay in our seats so I put the papers back in the folder and walked over to Angela and Jasper. They were talking in lowered voices.

"Talking about me already? That's not nice." Angela started.

"God, Bella. Don't do that!" She put her hand over her chest. Jasper looked at it.

"I wasn't trying to scare you." I said, trying not to laugh at Jasper's antics.

"It's okay." She said. "We were just talking about how badass you were and that Emment's got his hands full. Right, baby?" Jasper shook his head, his locks quivering.

"Yeah, sure." He looked dazed. "He's definitely got his hands full. But he shouldn't worry, because you can handle yourself. You just proved that." He nodded toward Edward, who was by himself, sulking.

"I think you really did a number on him. I've never seen him like this." Angela said, awed.

"What can I say, I'm gifted. I make all the boys fall for me." We laughed.

"Oh, yeah. You will fit right in with our little group."

"I agree." Jasper said, kissing her.

"Miss. Keyes, Mr. Hale. None of that, please."

"Yeah," said Edward. "I don't want to see that."

"You're right, Edward. Let's just watch you get punched in the face again. That's always good entertainment." Jasper said, making everybody laugh, all except the giggling idiot in the front of the class. She turned to glare at me, frowning.

"You got a problem, Dirty Blonde?" I taunted. She turned back around.

"Didn't think so."

**RIIIIIINNG!**

"And there's the bell." I said, sliding off the desk and picking up my folder.

"She's in a hurry. Can't wait for Emment?" Jasper said, smirking. Being totally honest, I answered.

"Nope." I turned from them and just for good measure, waved to Edward.

"Bye, Edward. Hope we have more classes together." I smiled pleasantly. He scoffed. Walking to the front door, I saw Blondie talking to Emment.

"Rosalie just wanted you to know that she's sorry and she wants you back."

Rosalie?

"Sorry, Jessica." He said, sidestepping her. "But tell Rosalie that sorry doesn't cut the cheese. I've found someone else." I smiled. That's right bitch.

I walked forward and put my arm around Emment, winking at him to go along with it. He wasted no time to out his arm around me.

"Hi, baby." I said, sweetly.

"Hey." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Her?! You won't go back to Rosalie because of her?!"

"Got a problem, Dirty Blonde?" I said, crossing my arms.

She answered this time. "No. I'm just here to let you know that Emment's taken. He belongs to someone else." Screws loose much?

"Well, you tell Rosalie that she lost her chance. It's my turn now."

Oh, Yeah, that's right. I'm staking my claim. He's mine. By then, Angela and Jasper had come out the classroom to watch, along with the whole student body. I'm getting all the attention today, aren't I? I like it. Weird. Never thought I would say that.

She looked shocked. I copied Daphne from **What A Girl Wants**.

"Bye." I waved her away.

"Humph!" She huffed and stomped off. That was funny as hell. As Jessica walked off, some people started to clap.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" He said as the applause died down. He laughed at his own joke. I slapped his chest.

"Oh, shut up. I told you I was going to be the same way, remember?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting that." He pointed over his shoulder at the direction that Jessica left.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, huh?" I whispered.

"I'll find out everything soon enough." He whispered back, winking.

Not too soon, I hope.

"So how was class?"

"I just met my best friend."

"Oh, who's that?" he said, looking over my head.

"That would be me." Angela said from across the hall. She closed her locker and walked forward to give him a one-armed hug.

"Angela? You have you're hands full with this one." he told me.

"I told her the same thing about you and her."

Jasper came over and started talking to Emment and she pulled me to the side.

"Holy shit! Where did you get your balls from? That's the second time today you've amazed me."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "This morning I told myself no more Shy Bella."

She looked at me for a moment before her face lit up.

"Bella, I have something to ask you. But don't speak until I'm finished, okay?"

I nodded, a little wary.

"Alright, Jasper and I are going out Friday night to Port Angeles to this new club called CLUB ROSE. It just opened. Jasper had asked me a couple weeks before and I agreed. But now that you're here, we can have a double-date. We can go shopping on Thursday after school. Is that okay with you?"

She was jumping up and down as she finished, a big smile on her face. I would have loved to go. But I wanted to mess with her just a bit. I put my finger under my chin and pretended to think about it. She bit her lip.

"Come on, please?" she begged. "It can be like you're first date as a couple! Please, please, please." I couldn't keep it up anymore. I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Don't have a conniption. I'll go."

She squealed. "Yay!" she turned to Jasper. "Jasper, she said yes!"

He smiled. "Cool." Emment looked confused.

"What's cool? What are you guys talking about?"

"It's nothing. Bella's going to sit with us at lunch today." He said to Emment, who pouted. Too cute!

"Just today? That's not fair. Why not all year?"

"I don't know, Emment. There are plenty of other guys just dying to sit next to me at lunch. I'm sure even Edward would want to." I said, trying to keep a straight face. At the mention of Edward, Jasper and Angela started laughing.

"What? Why are you guys laughing?"

"It's nothing, Emment. I'll tell you later." I said, walking up to him and grabbing his hand in mine. His face softened. "Right now, we need to get to class." His eyes widened.

"Oh, shit! Let me see your schedule." I handed it to him. "Damn it, we're in the next building."

"We?"

"Yeah, I got my schedule a week ago, courtesy of Ms. Cope. Anyway, we have Bio 2 together. Come on!" We rushed along the hallway towards the doors.

"Bye, Bella! See you at lunch!" Angela called out.

I barely got my hand up in the attempt of a wave before I was pulled out the door. It was drizzling again. We ran along the sidewalk to the next building. Pushing the doors, we stopped running but we didn't stop. We speed-walked into the classroom just as the bell rung. The teacher wasn't here yet, but I wasn't complaining. Their lateness gave me time to catch my breath as we walked to the back and sat down. As soon as I was breathing normally, Emment questioned me.

"What happened with Edward?" he said, conversationally.

I answered in the same tone, albeit smiling. "He grabbed my ass and I punched him in the face." He stared at me the same way Angela did last period. He said one word.

"Badass."

"That's what Angela said. That's twice in one day." Then I remembered the note Jasper and Angela gave me. I pulled it out of my shirt, enjoying the way Emment practically drooled all over the desk. Metaphorically, of course. Cause' that would have been just...gross.

"They wrote me this." I said, handing the note to him. He read it, finishing just as the teacher walked in.

"Phones and IPods away, please." The teacher said. It was a she. Finally, a woman teacher. I like this class already. I grabbed the signing paper and walked up to the front of the class. She was maybe in her mid-twenties with her like mine but she had in a high ponytail. She wore slacks and a yellow blouse with a Teacher of the Year pin. It seems I got the good class.

"Good Morning, Ms...?" I trailed, waiting for her answer.

"Bailey. Mrs. Bailey." She showed me her ring. It sparkled in the light streaming through the window. Nice.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Bailey." I said. I handed her the note.

"Ms. Cope said that my teachers have to sign this."

"Ah, Miss Swan. I've been waiting for you. You look just like your mother, you know that? Oh, and thank you."

"Huh?" I said, confused. My mother?

"Let me explain. Your mother and I went to school together from since Middle School We were best friends. When we graduated High School, I moved down here with my sweetheart and then this summer I got married."

"Really, she never mentioned it." I'll have to ask her.

"She didn't. Well, she's too busy taking care of you. And look at what a great job she's done! You look beautiful. I still have some of your baby pictures that you're mother sent me. You were so cute." She signed the note and gave it back to me, smiling.

I smiled back, blushing and returned to my seat.

"Did you have a whole conversation up there?" he asked as I sat down.

"Uh, yeah. She and my mom went to middle school and high school together." I said, distractedly. I was thinking about how I think I might have seen a picture or two of them together wedged into my mom's mirror when I snuck perfume. She always had the good stuff.

"Really? Cool. If your Mom liked Mrs. Bailey, I'm sure you will too. She taught U.S History last year and if it weren't for her I would have failed that class."

"I'm sure I will. I'm a whiz in anything having to do with Science. And I'm very likable."

"Yes, you are." He replied.

**Time Skip**

We sat down at in the cafeteria with our lunch and waited for Angela and Jasper. As I munched on my pizza, Emment spoke.

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened in the hallway between you and Angela?"

"She mentioned some new club that she wanted to go to, is all." I shrugged, nonchalant.

"Really? I know that's not it. Why did Angela say, "She said yes!" he mimicked Angela in a high-pitched voice.

"One, because she agreed to have a double-date with you, along with me and Jasper. And two, I don't sound like that." I jumped slightly when she sat down with her tray. She frowned at Emment.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Emment shot back, grinning.

"Angela! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" I cried.

"Payback's a bitch, Bella. Or didn't you get the memo?" she said, lifting her pizza of her tray and biting into it. I stuck my tongue out.

"Play nice, girls." Jasper sat down next to Angela and opened his soda. "We don't want a cat fight, do we?" Angela and I hissed at each other much to the excitement of Emment.

"Dude, speak for yourself." We all laughed.

"So Bella," Jasper said. "How did you guys meet?" I blushed, looking down. Emment took the opportunity to tell my embarrassing tale.

"I'll tell it. So I'm up in my room catching up on some Angry Birds on my laptop when, out of the corner of my eye, I see a car pull up in the driveway. I know that someone was moving in, but I didn't know it was so soon. I watch for a little while as Bella comes out and walks to the back and starts pulling luggage out the back of the car and taking them to the front porch. I get up and walk downstairs, intent on helping her out. I got to the front yard and saw her fall and hit the ground." he finished with a laugh.

"And the worst part," I said laughing with them. "I dirtied my favorite jeans." Angela gave me a look of mock shock that made us laugh harder.

I think I'm going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

Emment Pov (because I love him)

Pulling alongside the curb outside Bella's house, I put the car in neutral and waited for her to come out. The rain had stopped completely for a while so I put the hood down and basked in the cool breeze. I couldn't believe I was lucky I was to find a girl like Bella. She's so perfect. I'm not saying that she doesn't have any flaws; I mean everybody does…nobody's perfect. It's just that she's perfect for me. It was like she fell on her ass just for me to come help her up. I had to admit, it was kinda funny. But then last night she came to me and I got to know what she was like. She's shy, funny, gentle. And I can't forget how adorable she is when she blushes. Of course, that was totally contrasted to what I say this morning. As soon as she entered that school, her whole demeanor changed. She turned from this timid, sucked in on herself, not liking attention kind of girl to this outgoing, sexy, energetic woman in a day and I was lovin' it. I'm just hoping that her Dad will let me date her. He's already met me but he gave me "The Eye" when he did. But that happens with all dads, right?

Pulling alongside the curb outside Bella's house, I put the car in neutral and waited for her to come out. The rain had stopped completely for a while so I put the hood down and basked in the cool breeze. I couldn't believe I was lucky I was to find a girl like Bella. She's so perfect. I'm not saying that she doesn't have any flaws; I mean everybody does…nobody's perfect. It's just that she's perfect for me. It was like she fell on her ass just for me to come and help her up. I had to admit, it was kinda funny. But then last night she came to me and I got to know what she was like. She's shy, funny, gentle. And I can't forget how adorable she is when she blushes. Of course, that was totally contrasted to what I saw this morning. As soon as she entered that school, her whole demeanor changed. She turned from this timid, sucked in on herself, not liking attention kind of girl to this outgoing, sexy, energetic woman in a day and I was lovin' it. I'm just hoping that her Dad will let me date her. He's already met me but he gave me "The Eye" when he did. But that happens with all dads, right? Now her Mom was a totally different story. I chuckled to myself as I remembered this morning's conversation.

_I stood there in my towel, fresh out of the shower, staring at my bed. I had two shirts laid side by side that I had put there before I took said shower thinking that maybe I would figure out which one to wear by the time I was finished. Obviously, that wasn't the case as I was standing there, clueless. _

_One shirt was black muscle shirt with GREEN DAY written across the front of it. The other one was plain white but loose. On one hand the white would let me breathe while the black would show off my muscles. But I didn't want Bella to think of me as a person who was vain about his looks. One Edward was enough. I jumped when someone knocked on my door._

_"Emment? Oh, sorry about that." My mom closed the door but then spoke loud enough for me to hear. "I just wanted you to know that Mrs. Swan from next door is here to see you."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would she want to see me? I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when she cut me off. _

_"And before you ask, I have no idea what she wants. But I have a feeling it's about her daughter that you were talking to last night." _

_I gaped at the door. How in the hell did she know about that? Were we too loud last night? I was sure she and dad were asleep before I went outside. But then again, it's not the first time it's happened. The shadow underneath the door had disappeared so I knew she was already gone. I looked at the bed again. I don't know why I was thinking so hard. Bella doesn't seem like the type of person to depend a relationship on looks alone. I sighed and walked over to my dresser. Closing my eyes, I picked up the first shirt I touched. I held it up. It was a polo shirt with red, black and white strips. I dropped it on the floor with disgust and anger. That was the shirt Rosalie had given me. What the hell is that still doing in here? I picked up another one and threw it on without looking at it. I pulled on my Levi's before dashing downstairs to the front door. Taking a deep breathe, I opened it. I saw her sitting in the porch swing that was hung on the porch. When she saw me, she stood up, straightening her clothes._

_"Hi, Mrs. Swan. My mother said that you were looking for me?" I said politely. That's the key. Being polite._

_"Hello, Emment. Yes, I just came over to ask a favor of you. It's as much for me as it is for you." she said smiling. I recognized it immediately as Bella's smile. So she got it from her mother. She must have gotten her eyes from her father because her mom's eyes were blue while Bella's were a deep brown._

_"Okay." I said warily._

_"Good! Now, I was never here but I would like you to take Bella to school today."_

_My mouth dropped. She wanted me to do what?! She chuckled at my expression. _

_"Yes, I know it sounds strange. The mother asking the boy next door to take her daughter to school but I see the way you look at her and her you. I know it's too fast but she needs someone to be there for her right now and since she's new, it'll be a while until she makes some new friends."_

_"Um…yeah. Okay. Sure, I'll take her to school, Mrs. Swan. No problem." I said uncertainly. I still didn't know if she was messing with me. _

_"Wonderful! She's in the…she's getting dressed right now so she'll probably be ready in the next fifteen minutes or so."_

_I smiled. "That's good for me. I'll be ready and over there by then."_

_"Good. Thank you, Emment." She smiled and turned to walk off the porch. _

_'No, thank you, Mrs. Swan.' I thought. _

The car opened and I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt a kiss on my cheek.

"What's got you thinking so hard over there that you look like you're constipated?" she joked.

"Nothing, just thinking about last night." I lied.

"And what about last night?"

I shook my head as I started the engine, looking behind me for oncoming cars. "Not telling." I said.

"Alright, fine. I just won't tell you what I'm wearing on Friday night." She said, trying to bait me. I laughed.

"Isn't that **supposed** to be a surprise?"

She frowned and crossed her arms, pouting. "Fine. But you will tell me later." She said.

"Promise."

The roar of an engine sounded from my left and I looked to see Jasper on the motorcycle he bought over the summer. Angela was waving with one hand as she held on to Jasper in a death grip. Bella leaned forward in her seat and waved. Jasper tipped an imaginary hat and sped off in front of us.

"You know, I would have never pinned Angela to be a motorcycle kind of girl." Bella said, smiling.

"She never used to be. Her father's a minister and serves the local church. Her mother had passed away when she was a child so he was only relative. Last year, he took advantage of her quiet character and tried to force her to do things that befitted a Christian. At first, she complied not wanting to be a disappointment to her father. Then he went further and told her what to wear and eat. He changed her entire wardrobe and made her wear them to school. He took away her cell phone, all of her books. He even went so far as to try to take her of the school because he thought it wasn't a proper school for her to attend. I happened to walk by the house when I heard her screaming that she could fuck himself and that she was moving out. When he asked her where she was going to live, she said with Jasper. That threw me for a loop. Jasper had never told me he had a girlfriend which is just as well because I would have probably teased him about it constantly and someone was going to be bound to overhear.

That night, I went over to Jasper's to watch a football game when I caught them in a rather compromising position. They weren't even embarrassed. Actually, they laughed their asses off. I guess from the look on my face. When we got settled, Jasper told me that he and Angela had been together secretly after school started. That was when she had gotten really sick of her father bossing her around and Jasper, being the gentleman that he is, became her shoulder to cry on when she needed it. They became friends which blossomed into love. And now here we are."

"Good for her, then. She deserves after what she's been through. I'm not saying I'm not religious but her dad took it a bit too far." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, she lives with Jazz in a little house that his parents bought for them. It's not far from the main house but far enough that they won't hear anything." I waggled my eyebrows.

"Hmm, I wonder if my parents would buy me a house like that." She said lowly. I instantly got a visual that had me jerking the steering wheel sharply to the right. I tried to adjust myself before she noticed.

"Jesus, Emment! Do you want to kill us!?" She cried. But when I turned to look at her, she was smirking. Minx!

"Well, if you would keep your fantasies to yourself, them maybe I could drive properly." I said glaring.

"I can't help it if have those fantasies, Emmy. I'm sorry." She pouted and just like this morning I couldn't help but forgive her.

"Just you wait until I get a face. You won't be able to say no either." I said, smirking.

"I doubt it. But whatever floats your boat."

I let that slide and we slipped into companionable silence. I haven't been out much so I let Jasper lead the way. After about a half an hour we got to Port Angeles. He pulled in to this parking lot by an old bookstore and I followed suit. As I got out, I noticed she stayed put. I smiled. She must have gotten used to me coming around and opening her door. We waited for Jasper and Angela to join us on the sidewalk before we walked into the store. As soon as we got in the clothing store, both girls squealed and took off toward the girl's section. Jasper and I just laughed as we took seats and waited.

"Another minute and Angela would have torn my head off." Jasper said.

"I didn't even know Bella liked shopping. I do now. And if I know girls like I think I do, I'll have to remind her to go and get her school supplies." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I have plenty of school supplies at my house. My parents would always overdose on them when I was in middle school. I'm a junior now and we still have boxes upon boxes of the stuff. I'm sure my Mom and Dad wouldn't mind giving Bella what she needs."

"Really? Awesome! Now I can spend the rest of the day with her."

"Dude, you are totally whipped. And just after a day? What's gotten into you?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, man. I think that after Rosalie, I need someone that doesn't have fake boobs."

"Or nose. Or ass."

"She got her ass done too?!" I said shocked.

"Yeah, after you broke up with her. I heard from Ben that she was bedridden until she could walk properly after her surgery. I think she did it for you. Thought that maybe you would take her back."

"No fucking way! That girl is delusional if she thinks that she has a chance to get back with me. Not after what she did." I said angrily.

"You know, you never did tell me what happened." Jasper said. He turned to look at me.

"I know I didn't. I was too fucking upset to say anything. It was a lucky thing you saw me that night because I would have probably killed the motherfucker. I was getting ready to confess to her how I felt. And she does that shit!"

"Calm down, Em. Tell me what happened." Jasper said.

"Not in here. Let's go outside. Too many nosy asses in here." I said, getting up and walking outside.

"I'll be right there. Let me tell the girl's where we're at."

Bella Pov

As we searched through the racks of clothes, I couldn't help but be proud of bringing back the old me. I had changed drastically since James. Before him, I used to go shopping with Alice constantly, dragging Jacob along with us. Since Alice had many beyond the stars, every weekend there was a new clothing store that we just had to go visit. We used to hang out with Peter, Paul and Jake and his brother, Seth almost everyday. Either down at the beach or just cruising around town, we always had fun. When I met James, he changed me. And with it being my first boyfriend, I thought that maybe it was fine to give him what he wanted. He took me from my friends, wouldn't let me go shopping insisting that I let him do it for me. When he came back, he would open the bags and show the clothes he had bought with my money. That's another thing, the money. James had a job that paid really well. But he didn't spend his money on me like a boyfriend should but told me that he saving it for college. I just went along with it.

It was when we broke up that I realized what a hold he had on me and my life. The only person that stayed was Alice since Peter and Paul had graduated early and went off to college, leaving Jake and Seth. Now that I'm here, I am going to start anew, starting by replacing the atrocious wardrobe that I had. I shifted through the clothes, stopping when I cam upon a deep red sleeveless shirt that had a picture of a rose stitched into the side of it. It had a heart neckline and a built-in bra. I loved it.

"Hey, Angela?" I called. I heard some bustling and some footsteps before she was standing next to me holding up a plain green short-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. She took one look at the item I was holding up and her jaw dropped.

"Where in the hell did you find that?! Emmett is going to lo-" I covered her mouth with my free hand.

"Shhhh! I don't want him to hear!" I whispered. "I called you to ask what his favorite color is." I said. She lifted her hand and pointed at the shirt I was holding. I raised my eyebrows.

"This is his favorite color?" I said, surprised. She pointed at my hand then made a talking motion with it. I rolled my eyes, but removed my hand from her mouth so she could speak.

"Any shade of red will drive Emment crazy. When Emment was with Rosalie, she wore it every other day. You should have seen the look on his face when she walked in the classroom." She smirked.

"I would rather not. What is the deal with this Rosalie anyway? Some blonde tried to tell Emment that Rosalie wanted him back. What happened? Why did they break up?"

"Well, I don't really know anything. I can say that she cheated. Big time." She said, shaking her head.

"She cheated on him? Who in their right mind would cheat on someone so sweet?" I said, appalled.

"That's the same thing I was thinking when I found out." She said.

"I can't bel-" I stopped when I saw Jasper come around the corner.

"Hey, Jazz." I said.

"Hey, Em and I will be outside if you need anything, alright?"

"Is everything okay?" I said, concerned.

"Yeah, everything's great, Bella. We just need to talk for a minute." He said.

"That's fine, baby. We're far from done anyway. Go ahead and have your men bonding time. We'll be okay." Angela said, walking forward and kissing him.

"Yeah, tell Emment I'll be okay."

"Alright." He said and turned to leave. Then he stopped. "Oh, Emment said that you needed supplies for school?"

"Oh, shit! I totally forgot! Do you know a store around here that sells school supplies?" I asked.

"There's no need for that, Bella. My parents have boxes of school supplies that haven't even been opened yet. So when we're done here, you can come by the house and get what you need."

"Oh, thank you Jasper!" I walked up to him and hugged him, throwing the shirt around his waist. I let go quickly and stepped back when Angela gave me a mock-glare. I stuck my tongue out. Jasper laughed.

"Your welcome, Bella. Just give a yell if you guys need anything."

"Okay, thank again!" I said.

He waved his hand and walked away. Seconds later I heard the bells ringing indicating he had left the store. I turned from the rack and started searching through the rest, picking up a shirt or a pair of jeans that caught my fancy. Fifteen minutes later, Angela and I heaved our things onto the cashier to ring the price up. The cashier looked horrified as he looked at the mountain of clothes that he had to go through. I internally snickered. Since it was going to take a while, I walked to the chairs by an open window and sat down. When I looked outside, I saw Jasper and Emment across the street, talking. Emment looked angry and even though Jasper was always in a good mood, he too looked upset. I wonder what they were talking about. Before I could come up with anything, Angela called me to help with the bags. With one last look out the window, I sighed and turned from the window to the front of the store.


End file.
